


Gemstones

by MilkyMcMarf



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: I mean it rhymes, Poetry, or an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMcMarf/pseuds/MilkyMcMarf
Summary: An attempt at poetry about Raven... that's it.
Kudos: 1





	Gemstones

Two amethysts glimmer in the light reflected off the moon  
Goad them and to pieces you shall find yourself hewn  
Concealed beneath beautiful crystals is a quartet more  
Scintillating rubies depicting bloodshed and gore  
Madness, apathy, frigid diregard, they warn  
Outwardly, I pay perfect indifference to their scorn  
Strangers cannot pretend to know what temperament she has  
Reminding myself this, I relax and converse with her as  
Two amethysts glimmer in the light reflected off the moon


End file.
